


Feeding The Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Wade Buying Peter Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Peter walks into his kitchen to find Wade making breakfast and wearing... unfortunate footwear.





	Feeding The Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritesinsandtragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/gifts).



> Dedicated to my amazing best friend who has a Spider Man of her own ;)

Quite honestly, Peter should be far more concerned that Deadpool had broken into his apartment and was cooking breakfast, but he was just too. Damn. Tired. “Wade…”

The merc turned around, eyes lit up with some manic glee. “Hey, cutie patootie! I broke in last night to steal some Pop Tarts, come to find you had no food!” He flung his arms out dramatically, gesturing to what used to be empty cupboards as if to prove a point. “So,” he leveled his spatula at Peter, “I did a grocery run and now your kitchen is fully fuckin’ stocked!”

Peter nodded absently, eyes stuck on Wade’s feet, sleepy mind skipping like a broken record. “Crocs? Who hurt you so much in this life?”

Wade blinked and then cackled. “You are tired, baby boy!”

Peter groaned and collapsed into a chair, burying his head in his arms and groaning. “Wade, why are you here?”

The older man hummed and turned back to the stove. “I told you, I brought food.”

“Waaaaade.” He raised his head enough to glare at the other. “You need to stope bringing me stuff like this.”

“But Spidey, it’s Valentine’s Day!”

Peter blinked. It was Valentine’s Day? Since when? How much had he been working recently?

“Listen, Spideybabe. You never get paid enough by that ass at the Daily Bugle. I’ve got money out the wazoo, let me at least buy you food as a Valentine’s present.”

Peter started to grumble out an argument, but Wade set a plate of food in front of him and stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Wade grinned at the insolent glare he received and patted Peter on the head. “Eat your breakfast, Petey.”

Peter pouted and mumbled grumpily about Wade being a cheater, but when the older man set a cup of coffee in front of him, Peter’s eyes lit up and he jumped up to pull Wade into a kiss. He pulled away and looked down sheepishly, cheeks glowing pink. “Thank you for restocking my fridge, Wade.”

The older man chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Don’t mention it. Eat your food, baby boy. Maybe if you hurry up, you can make it up to me before you’ve gotta go to work.”

Peter nearly choked on a forkful of eggs as Wade cackled, and he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
